ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Wikipedia Article Some people over on Wikipedia are of the opinion that the Ogame article should be deleted for not being notable. Please go over there if you are Wikipedia members and have your say. Also, provide any sort of notability proofs acc. to the Wikipedia guidelines. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OGame The Ogame article on Wikipedia contains biased, unverifiable, incorrect and uncredited information, and also specifically names alliances and contains many personal opinions. If you are a Wikipedia member, please edit some of this information, thanks. Things to do/Not to Do *Do Add content, specifically to *Don't copy+ paste directly from OGame, use your own words. *Do reduce *Don't overlink (ie link first term in article and only that one ie if fleet is mentioned twice link the first one and not the second one) *Don't add articles on people/alliances. Remember at the end of an article, Internal links go under 'See also' and External links go under 'External links'. Proposed Standards I have a few suggestions on "do/don't". If the admin could review them please. :) *Do: sign your discussion posts with your signature --> http://ogame.wikicities.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png *Do: Read "Established Standards" before editing articles (I'll help write these down if needed) Also, I suggest to make the pages editable only by logged-in users. If people mess up repeatedly, ít's hard to handle them by (changing...) IPs. --Lenitas of SoLD 12:39, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :A bunch of policies would be nice. But I don't agree on disallowing "anonymous" editing (accounts are actually more anonymous). Some of the best little things we had were done by people not logged in. It's also actually easier to track IPs than accounts because even admins can't see IPs of logged in users. -- Jeffoh (talk) 17:19, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Let Main Page speak for itself I think a little more extensive Main Page would come in handy as a starting point. Linking the Glossary is a good start, but there could also be information on categories and such for wiki-experienced people, and "how to get started" for the wiki-unexperienced. I volunteer creating one if this is wanted. --Lenitas of SoLD 12:56, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :Would be nice but we'd have to write some help or shamelessly steal it from Wikipedia. Categories are a pretty big problem, I don't think you can categorize most of the pages about things. -- Jeffoh (talk) 17:19, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Categories I think many pages are pretty easy to categorize actually. Like "Buildings", "Ships", "Defence", "Technologies". Other, optional, categories (this is done in other games' wikis) would be "basics", "game mechanics", "player interface" ...--Lenitas of SoLD 11:59, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :I agree that some sort of categories (table of contents as such) are necessary, the main page does little more than point to a dictionary of terms. I Propose some sort of table like this: : :That should cover most items currently listed alphabetically in the glossarey. While some categories obviously have not been created yet, some need some major revision to be worthy of being linked to on the main page. I believe that currently only ships, buildings and Rules are in an acceptable state, with sufficient links to other vaired information. Technology needs a better layout. Fleet and Fleet activity (and maybe even the activities themselves) should be merged, consolidate information and prevent unnecessary stubs. Interface should have information on how to use ogame (may not be necessary). Alliance should have more information on alliance manuvers, planning, bennefits, and possibly basic player interaction. Game Concepts should have things like moonchance, ninja, farm, and fleetsave. --Spacemanspif 03:35, 22 March 2006 (UTC) a-z being "squashed"? Ahh, "Condensed" was the word I was after. The Glossary area is very long at the moment (the menu on the page) - would it be better for the links to be like: A-G, H-L, M-S, T-Z because this is only section 1. So like A is 1.1, B is 1.2 etc... we'll need sections 2, 3 4 etc for stuff like tactics, forums and so on. Ideas? :Similar, sorta . . .I think there is a lot of room for consolidation of topics . . ie al the tanks have their own page, but that could all be combined into one. same with mines, etc. As it is now, a complete glossary is fine I think. At least for now in these early stages. Lets get content done first, then worry about formating. --Master Bob 06:33, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Oh I agree, content first, then formatting, just an idea ;) - WTDB Menu Naming Convention ??? Before the menu page gets done do we want a uniform naming convention? There is a resources page/screen been refered to in Calculate. I called the Galaxy screen - Galaxy view, I think having Overview view would be a bit silly. So how does screen sound, for the navigation buttons on the menu... Overview screen, Galaxy screen, buildings screen? User:Averon :I think we should follow wikipedia:Wikipedia:Naming conventions and wikipedia:Wikipedia:Manual of Style for style questions like these. "Overview screen" and a redirect from Overview -> Overview screen sounds right to me. Note that there already are pages for some screens. -- Jeffoh (talk) 17:44, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) wikipedia I have a question, is some of the content from the Wikipedia:OGame entry going to be copied to this one? Or is this intended more of a glossary with the concepts staying in the Wikipedia entry? V. Jack 18:07, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) :The Wikipedia entry is just a general overview, this is more in-depth. You can copy content if you want. -- Jeffoh (talk) 18:33, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Research / Technologies category name I was going to make a category for all research to be put in but I'm not sure if it should be named Technologies or Research. Renaming categories seems to be a bit hard so I'd rather get this right first. Any opinions? -- Jeffoh (talk) 01:19, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I would say Technology, just because its all XXX Technology . . . except for the Engines, which may provide some sort of conflict. --Master Bob 02:32, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I would agree with Technology. The engines are in practice the same as any other tech, just named different. I cant see any major conflicts arising from that.Averon Revert If any of these other sections are not going to be completed or even started in the forseable future then the old style should be reverted (just show the glosery)82.38.78.129 13:56, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Having the links there might actually make people make them. Weyoun is still making the quick start guide AFAIK.--Jeffoh (talk) 15:29, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :i agree. Copyright Infringment Just to clarify my own mind, as I dissapearred for a month, but copying and pasting from the OGame description is STILL copyright infringement, yes? Also should we try to get GameForge's permission/whatever is needed for us to legally publish the Game Descriptions? --Master Bob 04:23, 25 March 2006 (UTC) >>> Yeah it is, but I'm re-writing the descriptions anyway ;) - WTDB Feedback On behalf of the UCSC Alliance, I'd like to thank you for such an amazing website, it features absolutely everything you'd need to know. So well done, we'll help you keep it up! --UCSC 14:16, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Level tables Ie: level mine x costs y to make . . etc, tabulated. Do people believe this is necessary? In any shape or form? I feel that it is unnecessary as it is relatively easy from a calculator to do just that, instead we can just link to the Ogame_tools article--Master Bob 04:15, 28 September 2006 (UTC) IF we wanted to do a Level Table like the one in OGame's "Technologies" page, I have already coded one in HTML. If someone could Wikify this (if it isn't already, I can't tell...), it would be greatly appreciated. Table: Structures Building Required Structure Levels Required Completed Technologies Metal Mine (resource) None None Crystal Mine (resource) None None Deuterium Synthesizer (resource) None None Solar Plant (energy) None None Fusion Reactor (energy) Deuterium Synthesizer (level 5) Energy Technology (level 3) Robotic Factory None None Nanite Factory Robotics Factory (level 10) Computer Technology (level 10) Shipyard Robotics Factory (level 2) None Metal Storage None None Crystal Storage None None Deuterium Tank None None Research Lab None None Terraformer Nanite Factory (level 1) Energy Technology (level 12) Alliance Depot None None Missile Silo None None Research Technology Required Research Lab Level Required Completed Technologies Espionage Technology Research Lab (level 3) None Computer Technology Research Lab (level 1) None Weapons Technology Research Lab (level 4) None Shielding Technology Research Lab (level 6) Energy Technology (level 3) Armour Technology Research Lab (level 2) None Energy Technology Research Lab (level 1) None Hyperspace Technology Research Lab (level 7) Energy Technology (level 5) Shielding Technology (level 5) Combustion Drive Research Lab (level 1) Energy Technology (level 1) Impulse Drive Research Lab (level 2) Energy Technology (level 1) Hyperspace Drive Research Lab (level 7) Hyperspace Technology (level 3) Laser Technology Research Lab (level 1) Energy Technology (level 2) Ion Technology Research Lab (level 4) Laser Technology (level 5) Energy Technology (level 4) Plasma Technology Research Lab (level 4) Energy Technology (level 8) Laser Technology (level 10) Ion Technology (level 5) Intergalactic Research Network Research Lab (level 10) Computer Technology (level 8) Hyperspace Technology (level 8) Graviton Technology Research Lab (level 12) None Ships Ship Required Shipyard Level Required Completed Technologies Small Cargo Shipyard (level 2) Combustion Drive (level 2) Large Cargo Shipyard (level 4) Combustion Drive (level 6) Light Fighter Shipyard (level 1) Combustion Drive (level 1) Heavy Fighter Shipyard (level 3) Armour Technology (level 2) Impulse Drive (level 2) Cruiser Shipyard (level 5) Impulse Drive (level 4) Ion Technology (level 2) Battleship Shipyard (level 7) Hyperspace Drive (level 4) Colony Ship Shipyard (level 4) Impulse Drive (level 3) Recycler Shipyard (level 4) Combustion Drive (level 6) Shielding Technology (level 2) Espionage Probe Shipyard (level 3) Combustion Drive (level 3) Espionage Technology (level 2) Bomber Shipyard (level 8) Impulse Drive (level 6) Plasma Technology (level 5) Solar Satellite Shipyard (level 1) None Destroyer Shipyard (level 9) Hyperspace Drive (level 6) Hyperspace Technology (level 5) Deathstar Shipyard (level 12) Hyperspace Drive (level 7) Hyperspace Technology (level 6) Graviton Technology (level 1) Battlecruiser Shipyard(level 8) Laser Technology(level 12) Hyperspace Drive(level 5) Hyperspace Technology (level 5) Defense Defense Structures Required Structure Levels Required Completed Technologies Rocket Launcher Shipyard (level 1) None Light Laser Shipyard (level 2) Energy Technology (level 1) Laser Technology (level 3) Heavy Laser Shipyard (level 4) Energy Technology (level 3) Laser Technology (level 6) Gauss Cannon Shipyard (level 6) Energy Technology (level 6) Weapons Technology (level 3) Shielding Technology (level 1) Ion Cannon Shipyard (level 4) Ion Technology (level 4) Plasma Turret Shipyard (level 8) Plasma Technology (level 7) Small Shield Dome Shipyard (level 1) Shielding Technology (level 2) Large Shield Dome Shipyard (level 6) Shielding Technology (level 6) Anti-Ballistic Missiles Missile Silo (level 2) None Interplanetary Missiles Missile Silo (level 4) None Moon Structures Building Required Lunar Base Level Required Completed Technologies Lunar Base None None Sensor Phalanx Lunar Base (level 1) None Jump Gate Lunar Base (level 1) Hyperspace Technology (level 7) talk DarkFire 05:48, 10 December 2006 (UTC) &bsp; Stubs, stubs, everywhere. Given the number of short articles regarding things like planets, galaxy, solar system. and many other very brief (under 10 lines) articles. I propose we condense some of these into some larger blanket articles, with perhaps a section on each. e.g. combining universe, galaxy, solar system, planet, coordinates, into one sectioned article (coordinate system maybe?). Post here if you have any objections, I will try and start doing this over the next couple of days. Feel free to help :) Spacemanspif 03:10, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Work on it as a subpage in your user:profile, then once its done I can make the necessary changes. Does it really matter? In the end? I understand less pages is betetr server space, but the point of the wiki is so players can better play OGame. If all that is needed is a couple of lines so be it. -Master Bob 02:56, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::Please don't worry about server space. The Star Wars wiki has 43000 pages and doesn't cause Wikia any problems. Angela 03:29, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Templates Hi to all, I`m the founder of the Chinese OGame Wiki. And I`m here looking for help about the Interlanguege link, hope we could be connected soon. By the way, you seem need some templates and maybe I could help.--Erik 01:11, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 16:34, 12 October 2007 (UTC)